Forsaken
by ba.na.na.peach
Summary: Suta accidentally came upon hell. Luffy is somehow in her world and she is utterly confused. And where is the rest of the crew? Can an average girl and a gum gum man defeat the armies of hell? Rated T for violence. More detail inside-- Pls CC&C! Enjoy!
1. Semi Prologue

I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM! Oda Sensei does.

Anyway. This story is not real at all. But it does have some of my opinions and experiences though. And I must say it will be long. Hopefully anyway. I have an OC that is a suggested coupling with Luffy and I have a hint of LuNa… sorta. If I told you more about it, it would ruin a BIG subplot. So this story is about a girl named Suta who somehow came across a monster. She runs away and some how meets Luffy. After they finally get away they find something even more horrific. Then a secret kept from her whole life is unlocked. Then during the war Luffy fights none other than... SPOILER! ( XD ) Just to let you know this is sorta a horror story. But i really doubt it will give you nightmares or anything. It just has supernatural creatures thats all. Its rated T for violence but theres not a LOT of gore or anything. I will have no bad language (_MAYBE_ suggested though). If you like bad language just put in the bad word when you read it. In _my opinion_ swearing distracts and is very crude. There will also be small mentionings of God. Anyway the POV is in first person by Suta. If you read pls comment! I HAVE FRESHLY BAKED COOKIES! (blink blink) Wow this didn't tell squat. And I don't think it will get many more ppl interested… (sorry for the title changes btw... i couldnt figure out what to put it as so i kept choosing a different title but i think im finally satisfied:D) 

Well anyway I hope you enjoy!


	2. Morning

I awoke on a Monday, midwinter day

I awoke on a Monday, midwinter day. The air was crisp and pale streams of light shone like columns, flooding into my room. Looking almost as if I was in an underwater legend. It had not been snowing lately but we had heaps of snow that were crusted with mud and rocks. On a normal day I could hear my little brother and dad tramping around trying to actually get ready on time. This was not the case. It was an utter silence that haunted my thoughts with worries. It gave me a feeling of pressure of like a scared excitement. I whisked my Palm from the frame of my bunk bed. I did not have a room mate or sibling occupying the room with me. My dad said it would become a great fort for friends and for 'me time'. But I had grown too old to fit sitting up so all I could imagine myself doing in it was laying and staring at the fabric stapled to the wood above me. Plus I had no curtains or cloth for it. My dad had always said how he could make it into a canopy. I've always dreamed of one. With a silk night gown and a stone balcony facing the woods. Yeah right. My pupils shifted to compromise for the bright contrast in light. I squinted as I pressed the clock icon with my long fingernails. My orchestra teacher had persistently insisted me to clip them for ages but it always slipped my mind. 6:43 A.M. I thought I hand set it to 7:00 P.M. instead of A.M. again. I would not be surprised. I figured they had gotten up early to go to Perkins like they did on occasion. I sighed and fwumped back onto my bed. It bounced as I closed my eyes wearily waiting for Reveille to wake me. But my complex mind would never awaken from its slumber of broken love. A love that could not be. I fooled myself. I tried and ranted at how, how. It always ended in a battle of surrender. I became depressed and hid it from my family and friends. Like a secret in a safe with the key never even made. Memories never made, kept us worlds apart. And so like usual I daydreamed of the long for that love.

I was startled by a scraping. It edged its horror into my mind. The hollows of my mind started to think of explanations that lead to nightmares. I shook them from my mind for I knew it was only the wind. I continued my longs once again. But before I could really concentrate I heard creaking. I thought of how monsters oozing with slime and wrenched odors would come screaming in and how I would die a horrid and painful death. My imagination carried many things too far. This was one that I hated with a passion of a thousand burning suns. It was the window again. It had to have been. It wouldn't stop so I kept carrying it on, ranting of pain and living nightmares. But this was nothing. My mind raced trying to keep with my heart but losing miserably. The intensity grew and grew so far I thought I would burst with fear. Growing in my rib cage crushing my lungs suffocating me. Stalling my heart from blood. 

I began praying trying to comfort my heart that I could feel pounding in my chest and my head. I even began to sing to myself. Sometimes when I got this scared I wished for death. But then I would take it back thinking fearfully that God would grant it. Giving me the painful death I imagined. But God is merciful. I soon began to think I would have a heart attack. I pulled off the blanket from my shaking body. My feet tipped onto the cold wooden floorboards and as I got up I swung my head out so I would not knock my head onto the bed above. I was sweating and my clothes stuck to my skin as I edged closed to the window trying to stealth my way. Then it abruptly stopped. I halted dead in my tracks. My heart ruined the eerie silence as I stood literally shaking. My eyes were wide with dreadfulness. Of the fear to come. Every step I took I wanted to just swiftly die so it would stop stabbing at my peace of mind and seemed my very being. The fear swept over me like a heat wave. Crushing and smoldering my common sense and all comfort I fought so desperately for. I was ready to pull back the brown curtains holding back my dread. I stopped. Paused. I imagined the empty window well filled with debris and my detached screen. Why am I checking? I know there will be nothing there. So I ignored it and instead proceeded to my closet. I figure I was just overwhelmed, caught up in the moment. I was ready to open it with my hand laid on the handle lightly grasping it. I hated to call my self paranoid more like an over active imagination. I imagined it waiting for me in the closet with its rows of blades for choppers and blazing eyes that could swallow you up with just a gaze. I opened my closet door and picked my one of my best outfits. I chose a pair of dark blue jeans that were only slightly faded at some parts. I chose a laced and sakura pink spaghetti strap top and slipped on a white jacket with hot pink and purple stars. After a moment of a zombified pause I acted on pure curiosity. And before I could decipher what my intentions were I had thrust back the curtains. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back. There was no satisfaction in what I saw. Instead I spiraled even deeper into the depths of fear and panic. I froze like the thermostat had been turned down to zero Kelvin. My blood stiffened and the flow dawdled in my veins turning me pale like a new blanket of snow.

"No…no…" I uttered in complete dismay, "It cant _really_ _be_ there…" My window was filled with debris and rocks but that is not what caught my eye. My eyes were transfixed, mesmerized by the corpse crumpled against the glass. Pressed and dead. Lifeless with its grey elastic skin it clung in vain to my window. The skin was stretched to tightly and thinly its bones stuck out as if they would burst. Its eyes were sunken inward and massive. It eyes wide open with its pupils decreased. You could see part of its eyes sockets and its bald head had a smash in the side, where the skin hang like drapes upon a canopy. Its skull piece probably dung into its brain if it wasn't decomposed. If it was decomposed it would rattle around like a dead insect in a jar. Its legs so thin they looked like dead tree branches in the winter shoved onto its hips. Its boney fingertips were pressed against the window like it was trying to get in. And its yellow, chipped fingernails etched themselves into the glass. It looked like it had been dead for hundreds of years but its eyes were not decayed. But parts of its skin had holes, probably worm infested. Its inhumanly figure lay there and I stood there face to dead face. Or so I thought. On one side of its jaw was blown. Dislocated like a broken swing forgotten and uncared for. It had a few rotted yellow and brown teeth which upon the chipped teeth was blood. I leaned inward and looked into its eyes glazed with death. My heart jumped out of my mouth as it blinked. I fell onto the hard floor. And my jaw hung open but not a sound uttered. I could not bring myself to move as it spoke. All of time, all clocks and hands paused as it squirmed right in front of me. The only thing between me and it was a thin sheet of glass.

"_Help_…" after a long period of agonizing silence, while it scanned my room with its bulging eyes, it wisped in a scraggily voice again, "_Help…me…_" I shook as it started moaning. The moans ran through my blood turning it bitter as it swept upstream to my heart. It hit dead on and hard. I felt weak and unmovable. I finally let a shrill scream echo from my already lowered jaw. I managed to lift to my unsteady feet and shove the door open, and as so it gave a screech of infinite pain. Almost as if it had combusted into flames. The door flew forward and knocked a hole into the wall. I paid no heed as I ran down the hallway. Clod air blew in excitedly like there was a party. I watched my feet scurry across and eventually to the carpeted stairs. It wound up to the first floor and I hastily took a right which would head me toward my parent's room. 


	3. The Stranger

I turned so abruptly and hastily I lost my balance and collided onto the wooden floor

I turned so abruptly and hastily I lost my balance and collided onto the wooden floor. I clenched my teeth trying so hard not to yelp. I regained composure and I grasped my hip and this time a yelp did spill. I almost fell back down. The pain seared through my blood like fire. My blood felt hot and I began to limp onward. I tried to be careful but also swift. I softly pushed open the ajar door. I skimmed the room for occupants. No one. Of course my dad and my step-mom were gone to work and such but something else was amiss. Usually our little dog would have jumped up on me, excited and whining. She was gone also. But because of that I was slightly glad. My blood curled as I heard a howl sweep over me. I whirled around and desperately tried to quicken my pace. I headed the opposite direction to my sister's room. I passed the living room and for a slight moment I caught a glimpse of the kitchen which was connected to the living room. I thought I saw that the back door open but I didn't have time to check. I had to find comfort from my older sister. Alone. I was all alone. Where could they all be?! Their beds were not made. I did not search my sister's room further but instead entered the bathroom. The bathroom was the room next to my sister. This was especially convenient because of her diabetes. I closed the door and leaned against it, gradually sliding down until I hit the rug. I locked the door but then thought about it. What if it comes through the window? If so I would be fumbling around trying to unlock it. Plus it was a big clue I was still inside the house. So I unlocked it. I closed my eyes and sighed. I definitely did not want to stay against the door but the thought of the pain kept me in my place. Not short afterwards, a wail crept through my bones and without hesitation I got up. I hid my self in the bath tub and pulled the ivory curtains shut, hiding my shaken mind. I remember when we played hide and go seek I would hide in-between the water proof sheet and the cloth layer making it look as if I was not there. But I had to keep the lights off and that bugged the crap out of me. And I almost always had to go to the bathroom _after_ we started. I sat in the fetal position on the dry tub and grimaced at the hair that was stringed around the edges and floor. 

…_Silence…_

Could it not move?

.…_Silence…_

Is it really there?

_ ...Silence…_

It was driving me mad and I knew it had to be there. Why did it not budge?? Or even cry out?! 

…_Still Silence…_

Reveille. 7:00 A.M. Its notes sung happily, blissfully unaware of the creature lurking in broad daylight. Waiting. Once the echoes of its tune dissipated it was silent once again. It knew I was here but it does not pursue me??

.…**Footsteps… Heavy footsteps…**

They seemed to tramp my heart with every step. I crunched up closer to myself._I'm going to die!! _They still proceeded. My heart seemed to be beating my mind with a club, knocking out all bravery and courage. This time there was no consolation. For the footsteps were all around me, echoing. They seemed to be getter faster and faster as well as louder. I thought my veins would burst with so much blood being pumped though. I was trying so desperately to breathe naturally and steadily so I would not suffocate myself. But I had to strain. I kept finding myself holding my breath so it would not hear me. 

.…_Silence…_

It was killing me before it even entered the room. But it would soon, soon. I heard the door knob twist. And then the door creaked… My breath had rapidly become quicker.

I heard it step in.

It shuffled through the rug I had once been sitting on toward the curtains. I held my breath harshly biting my lower lip. It paused for quite some time. In an eerie silence. Oh! How it felt like hours as I bathed and cooked in my own perspiration. I imagine coking its head up, thrusting its half nose into the air. …Sniffing…Sniffing… for me. My scent must have shrouded everything. Then I thought I saw it thrust its head toward the curtain. My eyes gaped wider. I held my breath unknowingly. I surely thought I would die a most painful death. 

_Hold._

After an agonizing silence it started rustling back through the carpet to the door.

_Hold._

It did not close the door as its footsteps rang in the hallway.

_Can't… HOLD…_

I thought my lungs would explode or implode if I did any longer. The air rushed out and wisped between my lips. I slapped my mouth and knew right then it was a big mistake. I knew it heard me. How could it not of?? 

_Silence…_

I stared breathing steadily and as quietly as I could. Then to my deep dismay I heard the awful footsteps ringing again… and again. With each pace my heart beat faster. With each tip I died a little more inside. It was murdering me before it even entered the room! It was near. Soon I could see its dark figure loom by the curtains. I watched as its hand stretched out to draw the curtains back. How slow it seemed! Like I could have lived 5 life spans. Here I sat with my face imitating pure horror. I swore _if_ I lived through this my face would stick. The hooks clattered against the rod as it was swung back. I screamed as loud as I possibly could. The notes stung my own ears as I kept my eyes squeezed tight. 

_Sandals?? Was this some trick??_

I had slit my eyes virtually closed. It was blurry but once I opened them more I noticed I had not been mistaken. I raised my head up to gaze upon the stranger. He was wearing faded blue jean shorts. The shorts were rolled up to his the bottom of his knees and frayed making them look a little furry. His shirt was actually a maroon vest that lengthened past his hips. And the vest was only held together with tree golden buttons. His sandals were obviously very worn. I looked onto his face. He had squinted his and hunched his head down. He then twisted his finger in his ear.

"Owwwwwwa-! That was loud!! And high!!" he remarked keeping his childish mask on. I noticed a scar under his left eye and on his head under his unruly charcoal hair he wore a straw hat. Which was also worn looking. _Why is everything he wears worn? Is he a gangster? Naw. Not threatening enough looking. He would get beat up for trying to be one and look like that. _ I remained soundless. After a few moments he gave up the look and blinked a couple times before asking,

"You okay??" I still did not make any sort of noise. Then he gave another childish face, real pouty.

"Are. You. Okay??" he asked again slower this time. I was not going to answer unless I knew it was not- that thing!! Almost immediately after a howl trembled our bones. In the startle he leaped into the air and burst through the ceiling. And too boot his head got stuck! I raised my eyebrows as he wriggled his legs. I had never seen anything so amazing before. I was so stunned I froze. _How could someone jump that high AND get stuck?? _He pressed against the ceiling with his hands and eventually removed his jammed head. He feel and harshly landed with a sounding _thump. _Chalk clouded the room and settled on his black hair and clothes. Some floated close to me but I was virtually untouched. As he got back on his feet and dusted off his pants and vest I saw that his hat was edged by the tub. I gently grasped it. It was more frayed than I thought. And I could now see a maroon band lining it. I also observed small holes that dotted in random places. I tenderly brushed off the chalk from it. He was at the moment bending over and brushing his hair viciously. The chalk fluttered to the tile. He looked up and saw his hat in my hands. I swiftly handed it out to him. He took it and firmly plopped it on his head. 

"What was that??" I looked at him hesitantly. He kept his weird look on his face.

"It."

"She talks!" he shouted then spun clapping his hands over his head. It was hard not to laugh but I couldn't hide the smile. I wiped it off quickly before he saw so he would know I was being serious.

"Wait… it??" I began to stand and grasped my hip as pain seared. I crouched back down and remained seated. The pain had began to become almost unbearable. The boy looked more confused than ever now. I clenched my teeth so hard I was afraid of chipping a tooth because of the pressure I applied. I tried to hold the wails in. I didn't want to show any weakness. The screams echoing in my head was making me start to swirl into darkness. I was about to faint when a low moan clung in the air almost as if it was an odor. Reeking of death. My eyes shot open. I tried to ignore the pain as I once again attempted to stand. This time the boy helped me out of my previous 'shelter' seeing my obvious pain. He helped me walk out of the bathroom. I was limping along side then he abruptly stopped.

"Downstairs," I remarked with my head hung low and in between gasps of breath. We painstakingly ascended to the stairs not much further down the hall. Then we descended down one row of stairs then I stopped where they turned. I unbuttoned my pants and drew

them down only far enough to look at my injured hip. It had become blue and purple and swollen. Since I could agilely move it, it was not broken but maybe sprained or just bruised. The boy gave a grimace. I attempted to pull them back up but since it was swollen I would have to thrust them up. And so I shoved them up. This time I yelped. After the pain eases a little I tried to button them but soon let it be. He took my hand and wrapped my arm around his neck. Then we descended again to the hallway in the basement. It was apparent that it was about five degrees colder. I shivered. The door was still swung open with the door knob in the wall as well. I took my hand away and fearfully limped behind him. There it was. The look of anguish. The boy was obviously excited as he scanned the interesting mangled figure. But as he examined it more he came more taken back. I crept behind him a little more as we walked into the room. I felt so cowardly but I couldn't help it. It looked so pitiful in its anguish. I would have felt sorry for it if it wasn't so hideously horrifying. It started pressing against the window. It bent slightly inward but not far enough for it to break it .It just kept moaning. One tone after another getting hoarser each time. The window gave a creak each time it leaned against it. Sometimes it scratched the window with its brown fingernails. It looked so thin it would blow away in the wind like a feather or a piece of paper. It rotated it busted jaw and gazed upon us.

"What are you??" the boy insisted. All it answered was a deep moan that vibrated the floorboards. He suddenly looked down at his hand then slowly looked up at me. I followed my arm and saw that I was holding his hand. I swiftly tugged my hand away and gave a faint blush. He didn't seem to be phased in the least bit. He just stared at me with an awkward silence in between us until the figure gave an eerie noise. We both fixed our eyes upon it. He bent over to poke the window where it was pressed but I stopped him.

"What if you make it mad and it attacks??" I whispered.

"Then I kick its butt."

"How? Its _undead_!"

"I don't know." Before we could continue our conversation it began to speak gruffly. 

"Help… me…"

"Help you what?" he asked. I edged even farther behind him as it answered.

"Help me…" After a pause of loud whisping and coughing it continued. 

"Help me… **DEVOUR YOU!!**"


End file.
